


Stay The Night, Please.

by Copper_Wings



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: ALL THE TAGS!, Bread, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, must tag everything, strait up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Wings/pseuds/Copper_Wings
Summary: this is the explicit chapter of my other Brynjolf/Dragonborn fic. im putting it out now because i will forget it exites. the actual fic isn't up to this point yet. Brynjolf and Cecilia are still dancing around each other. but anyway enjoy!p.s. as always comment are my life forces, pleases give me them.Edit: Purapine69 <-- this is a wonderful person! thankyou for helping me fix this! <3 <3





	Stay The Night, Please.

Brynjolf stood at the bottom of the ladder leading up to Honeyside he was looking up at the hatch like it was the entrances to Sovngarde. Candlelight seeped through the gaps in the wood and lit up his face. He could hear Cecilia moving around the building above him. He had been stood there for about twenty minutes but he felt he had been frozen to the spot for centuries. Hearing her go about her nightly routine was making him nervous, he felt like he was peeking up the skirt of one of the Divines. He could hear rats scurrying around down the passage but his eyes couldn’t be torn from the soft glow of the hatch. A sewer rat, looking up at the world from his disgusting drain. What a perfect way to describe himself he thought. A disgusting, unwanted thief that no one would miss if a giant happened to tread on him. No said the soft voice in his head that sounded more and more like Cecilia’s every day, she cares for you, she wouldn’t be happy if you got killed. And what would happen to Blaise? He would be distraught if Delvin had to explain that his Pa wasn’t coming back. Could you put that kid through that again? Brynjolf took a deep breath and placed his foot on the first rung of the ladder. He paused again as he heard Cecilia pass by the hatch. She was humming softly to herself; after he chickened out of their evening of fun last night he hoped she wasn’t disappointed with him. She had greeted him with a kiss that morning after dropping Sofie off for her lessons, so he wasn’t in the dog house. But this didn’t stop the proverbial butterfly from practicing their acrobatics display in his stomach as he watched her shadow pass by the hatch again.

 

He could have taken her last night. She was flirting right back at him and was getting awfully handsy after Sofie had gone to sleep. He had slipped into the same routine he used to use on the brawds in the bee and barb before Cecilia flipped his life upside down. He was treating her like one of thoughts common whores.He had almost run out of the door; but she he didn’t seem to mind though the thought that he was treating her like that had made him freeze guilt churning in his guts. Luckily he just stuttered a lame excuse and disappeared down the sewer entrances in the basement, the same entrances he was now hiding in. He didn’t want their first time together to be like the hook ups he used to have. She was special she was his whole world; well she was not his 'whole' world. Blaise, Sofie and the Guild made up most of it but she took up a good percentage. He pressed his forehead against the side of the ladder sighing. He was expecting his hair to droop in front of his face like normal. When it didn’t he remembered that Cecilia had started tying it back so he could see while he was working at his desk. She said it suited him, if he didn’t tie it up in the morning she would do it while he was working, coming up behind him in his chair and pulling his hair out of his eyes. Not that he minded, having her run her hands through his hair was one of the best things he could think of that involved having his clothes on. He never liked it before but it had never been Cecilia before.

 

Love really was as difficult as the songs and poems say. He tried to focus on the rough grain of the ladder to ground him, the squeak of the hatch opening made him look up; right into the beautiful blue of her eyes.

 

“The stew is going to go cold if you are going to swing on the ladder all night, come up” she smiled down at him teasing him softly.

 

Brynjolf felt a smile pull at his lips as he climbed the ladder up towards her. She moved away from the hatch so he could climb out. He paused to pull off his boots when he got to the top not wanting to tread sewer mud and water though the house. He placed his boots by the hatch and stood up. She was picking some dried herbs off the drying rack in the far corner of the room. Acting on instinct he padded over to her and hugged her from behind pressing his nose into her shoulder. Her hair was tied up in a plat down her back but it was loose and strands of hair curled around her face and neck. She hummed and leaned back into his arms but she kept focus on harvesting the herbs. When she seemed happy with what she had gathered, she tucking them into the pocket of her apron. She turned around in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up towards him eyes half-lidded. He met her halfway, having to bend down a bit to reach her lips. The kiss was light but quickly grew deeper but it stayed slow and gentle as if they had all the time in the world. Her hands tried to card though his hair but it was tied back so she just gently tugged at the lose strands at the base of his neck. His hand where unadventurous during the kiss sticking mostly to her lower back, occasionally moving down her back to give her rump a gentle squeeze. When he had to pull back for air she smiled and rubbed their noses together before dropping back down from her tiptoes. He put a hand on the side of her face and smiles down at her. He hoped his eyes didn’t betray the fact that in his head he was repeating the words “I love you” over and over again. She leaned into his hand kissing his palm. She smirked at him and brought her hand up to his. She kissed her way along his palm moving his hand so she could kiss along one of his fingers gently then, looking him dead in the eyes, she placed it in her mouth and sucked on it lightly. He felt his whole body react to that. She had the dirtiest look in her eyes as she swirled her tongue around his finger. He gulped and broke eye contact with her pulling his figure out of her mouth with a lewd pop. His adam's apple bobbed as he tried to work his voice around the lump that had made its home in his throat. He hear her giggle and had to squeeze his eyes closed and think of a shirtless Delvin lying on the bar in the flagon pissed out of his mind. He felt his body start to relax at the disturbing image. He looked back at Cecilia who was grinning at him.

 

“You are going to be the death of me darling,” his voice was husky and deep as he spoke. He had to clear his throat before continuing, “Look lass about last night…” he said forcing himself to look her in the eyes.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” she cut him off. She took his hand again and tugged him in the direction of the stairs “come on the stew is nearly done…,” She looked up as she walked out of the room that contained the hatch. the smell of cooking bread that drifted down the steps leading up to the rest of the house was now being followed by gray smoke, “shit,” she hissed and darted up the stairs her bare feet patting on the wooden steps. Brynjolf smiled after her. He paused briefly to peek into Sofie’s room to check on her. The bed was made with her assortment of dollies tucked under the blanket. The toy chest was flung open and it looked like the toys were making a getaway all scattered around on the floor. The wardrobe door was snagged on one of her dresses that stuck out. The room was in its normal state of organised chaos except for one thing. There was no Sofie. As Cecilia wasn’t worried Brynjolf didn’t jump to conclusions. He made his way up the stairs in time to see the woman juggling a loaf of slightly well done bread. She dropped it onto the side board to cool. Brynjolf gave her a cheeky grin and was about to make a comment on her cooking skill when she beat him to it, “everything was cooking nicely till someone showed up and started distracting me!” she scolded him. Brynjolf’s grin grew as he walked up behind her hugging her from behind.

 

“Well I could go back to swinging on that ladder or you could take up the challenge of cooking while I try and ‘distract’ you.” he highlighted his meaning by pressing an open mouth kiss to the patch of skin just below her ear making her tip her head exposing the rest of her long neck to him. Under her dull white apron she was wearing one of Brynjolf shirts. She had stolen it when he was away for a mission that had taken longer than he had thought. She calmed that she had missed him and that the shirt reminded her of him. He didn’t have the heart to take it back anyway, he thought it looked much better on her. She was wearing a pair of ugly gray trousers that were made out of soft wool, they dragged around her ankles. She was dressed for bed. Brynjolf didn’t know what to make of this. She was stirring the stew that smelled wonderful as he slowly made his way down her neck, placing soft open mouth kissed as he went.   

 

“Oh, really? And how are you going to do that?” she asked sweetly not looking up from the cooking pot. He moved back up to her ear, nuzzling it purring softly.

 

“Oh I don’t know, but I am very good at improvising,” she giggles as his stubble brushed against her jaw. His hands started wandering over her stomach pulling at the bottom of her shirt. She didn’t even flinch when his cold hands began to trace patterns against her warm skin. She lifted the spoon and tasted the stew seemingly oblivious to the fact that Brynjolf’s hands were creeping closer to her breasts. Her nipples were poking through the thin fabric of her top. She considered the stew for a moment then lifted it to his face.

“What do you think? Need more elf ear?” she asked holding the spoon to his lips. He pulled away from her neck to let her place the spoon in his mouth. The stew was meaty but had a rich stock. He wasn’t a food connoisseur he was used to food that would fill you up and was hopefully not moldy or poisoned. His wandering hands had stopped and were resting on her hips under her shirt.

 

“It’s pretty good lass, I don’t know about the elf ear.” He said leaning over her shoulder to look down into the bubbling pot. She ran her figure over the spoon placing it in her mouth thinking again.

 

“Yeah, I think you're right,” she said gently bating his hands away. She never did anything violent towards him; she was always gentle even when pushing him away. “Ok its done, go get two bowls please,” she said turning to pick up the pot and move it to the cooling stone. Brynjolf walked over to one of the cupboards and retrieved two wooden bowls as well as spoons. He placed the spoons on the table and brought the bowls over to Cecilia she took them and handed him the bread. He took it over to the table and sat down. She brought over two bowls full of stew and set one down in front of him before sitting down with her own bowl.

 

They chatted while they ate, Brynjolf spoke about some of the big jobs that had come in and together they formulated a plan of attack for them; they decided which of the newest recruits would be most suited for the jobs as well. They played footsie under the table as they spoke. When they had finished Brynjolf, being the gentleman washed up the bowls. Cecilia wrapped her arms around his waist while he worked much like he had while she was cooking. Sadly he wasn’t wearing a loose top like she was so she had to fight the buckles on his Guild leathers before she could run her fingers over his skin, playing sweetly with his chest hair. She smiled into his back as her hands made him shiver. Brynjolf finished cleaning the bowls placing them on the side to dry. He turned carefully in her arms and rested against the sink; she had discarded her apron over the back of her chair. He was about to speak but she took the opportunity to stand up on her tiptoes and captured his lips. The kiss was deep and fierce, she grabbed a handful of his hair pulling him down towards her. He whimpered slightly as she bit his lower lip opening his mouth for her to enter. Their tongues danced, she tasted of the stew they had just eaten, and it was the best damn stew Brynjolf had in his life. She pinned him against the sink with her body. Brynjolf knew that if he wanted to he could move her with very little problem, he was much bigger and stronger than her but being pinned in place was turning him on. He tried not to dwell on what that meant. He dug his hand into the plat at the back of her head rubbing circles on her scalp with his fingertips. He gently pressed her against him with his other hand on the small of her back. When the kiss broke they were both gasping, she stepped back grabbing his hand and pulled him into the next room that held her bed. She giggles as she spun him round his back to the bed giving him a sweet kiss on the lip before turning away and slowly, oh so slowly removing her top. Brynjolf felt his breath catch just at the sight of her pale back. Her plat swung down the center of her back aligning with her spine. Her skin was dotted with scars and mole alike Brynjolf wanted to traces each of the scars and kiss them, he wanted to join the moles like constellations. He felt himself getting hard in his trousers just from looking at her back. She placed a hand over her chest and looked back over her shoulder; she had a red blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

 

“What’s the matter Bryn, from what I have heard you should have pinned me to the floor and had your wicked way with me the moment I took my top off,” her voice was soft as she spoke. Brynjolf only managed to stand there and stare, his mouth open like a goldfish. She turned around her arm half covering her breasts. Brynjolf closed his mouth and swallowed.

 

He tried to make a witty or flirty come back but his shoulders slumped,

 

“You’re so beautiful,” was all that fell out of his mouth. Her blush deepen but she walked towards him dropping her arm covering her chest, she pushed him and in his stunned state he fell back like a tree, thudding onto the bed. Her giggle turned into an outright laugh. He propped himself up on his elbows and gave her a mock glare. She was still chuckling when she climbed over him pushing him back down gently, her knees on each side of his waist her hands pressing beside his head, he felt trapped but in the best way possible. Her hair fell over her shoulder dangling down next to her right arm. She smiled down at him.

 

“Well that got the ball rolling.” she said in an almost whisper her voice slowly getting husky. She lend on one arm and carded her other hand though his hair, a comforting gesture that Brynjolf leaned into, his eyes slipping closed. He turned his head and kissed her wrist still with his eyes closed. His arms were still lying useless by his sides as she settled herself over him her chest pressing against his half open jacket. She moved her other hand up to brush through his hair. She paused taking a moment to pet his hair. Brynjolf whined when she removed her hands from his hair and opened his eyes, she was smiling sweetly at him. The sight made infinitely better by the fact that she was now topless. He was suddenly every aware that he was still wearing clothes. His face began to go red. She giggled at that and sat back up and began to pull off his guild jacket. He leaned up and kissed her while she worked, he sat up to remove the jacket entirely while not breaking the kiss. His arms supporting him as she sat in his lap. She pulled back but not completely. Speaking in almost whisper so close that Brynjolf could feel her words on his lips, “Come on Bryn touch me.” she whined,  “What’s with the shyness all of a sudden, you seemed up for it last night. you know, before you ran away.” It was meant to tease him but his face burnt red and he tried to look away but she caught his chin holding him close, “What’s wrong Bryn?” she whispered, he tried to speak but his voice cracked. He took a breath,

 

“You’re special Lass. I want this to be special. Last night, it didn’t feel right,” she didn’t let him go, she held his gaze bringing her other hand up to card though his hair to calm him. The hand holding his chin cupped his face,

 

“And now? Does it feel right?” she asked softly, Brynjolf was more affected by her hands in his hair than he would like to admit. He leaned into her palm and nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Then what are you waiting for? I don’t bite… or do I?” she said with a giggle and a playful growl ducking her head and softly biting his neck. Brynjolf gasped his eyes growing wide at the feel of her teeth on his throat. She began to gently kiss the area but the bite was not hard enough to leave a mark. Brynjolf groaned deeply at the thought of her marking him. He brought his hand up and placed it on the back of her head gently pushing her against his shoulder.

 

“Please,” he gasped “do that again… harder,” She turned to look at him a question in her eyes. “I - I want you to mark me, claim me as your own,” his stuttered, voice was husky and deep but there was desperation in there. She flushed deeply red but a smile spread across her face.

 

“Well,  since you asked so nicely,”

 

She turned back to his shoulder and bit down hard at the nape of his neck. Brynjolf moaned loudly throwing his head back and closing his eyes as she sucked at his neck; the bite wasn’t deep enough to draw blood but he knew he would have a massive bruise there in the morning. That just made him moan louder rutting up against her as she worked, he leaned back on the bed pulling her with him. His hands began to wonder all over her body exploring the exposed skin of her back and sliding round to her lower stomach. She began to move with him meeting his thrusts with her hips. Brynjolf had always thought that dry humping like this was something that only inexperienced foot-pads would do but he was too enraptured by Cecilia to really think at that moment. He pressed his face into her shoulder kissing and nibbling at her neck as well, not as hard as she was but enough to get her to moan as well. When she was finished she pulled back with a lewd pop and inspected her work. She pinned him down with one hand while she did so. He didn’t move even though his whole body was screaming for him to slide her down over the lump straining against his trousers and began rutting against her furiously. He was breathing heavily as he watched her. The mark was deep red and large, it sat just above his clavicle and had a ring of teeth marks bordering it. She looked at him after a moment and tilted her head to the side the same way she did when she was thinking. She examined him carefully as she came to her conclusion. She tenderly brushed the back of her hand across his cheek bringing it to the back of his head and held him. “Well done,” she said quietly. Softly stroking his hair, leaning closer as she continued.

 

“You asked so nicely for that, you're such a good boy,” Brynjolf whined. Her words were having an effect on him. He wanted to please her and hear her say that again. He leaned back into her hands moving with the feeling. Being with her was turning out to be very different, he had never felt this content, aroused and relaxed at the same time before. He gave her a happy if slightly worried smile. She moved suddenly, swinging her leg off him and crawling away to the head of the bed. Brynjolf rolled after her but paused on his side to watch her wiggle unceremoniously out of her woolen trousers and settling herself against the headboard. He watched her lying on his side with no shirt on, his pulps blown wide from arousal and his lips red from her biting kisses, his neck covered in small bite marks leading to a massive love bite on his shoulder and his hair a complete mess, he must look utterly debouched. She smiled at him.

 

“Now that I have done you a favor you can do me one,” her voice was cool and refreshing as the underside of your pillow on a hot night. He wanted reply with a witty comeback but something in him stopped him, while she was talking he would not interrupt her. She pulled her knees up and apart opening herself up to him. His eyes dropped to her sex and his mouth began to water. She crooked a figure at him and beckoned him forward. He stood up on all fours and crawled towards her. He tried to make himself crawl like a predator walking up to it catch but he felt more like an excited puppy eager to please its owner. When he was close enough she took his face in both her hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When she pulled away she looked him dead in the eyes and said.

 

“Now be a good boy and eat me out,” she shoved his face between her legs keeping her hand on his head but not holding him there. Brynjolf gladly went to work, he knew what he was doing here and he knew he was good at it. He opened her up with one long lick up her slit, she was already wet from their early activities he cleaned her up with his tongue before focusing near the front of her mound. He explored the area until she gasped and gently pushed him closer to herself

 

“Yes! There! good, good boy Bryn,” she stuttered out, her breathing had become labored. he focused in on that spot poking and prodding with his tongue and lips till he found her clit. He sucked hard on the spot drawing moans and curses out of her in equal quantity as he did. Her moaning his name was starting to get to him and her hand that had knotted itself in his hair was pulling tightly but pushing him against her at the same time. He growled in his throat as his hips started humping the bed. How humiliating, but he couldn’t control himself. The hard surface rubbing against his stiff cock was not enough, he needed her and soon. Her cries became louder and her grip in his hair tighter. He knew for experience she was close, he slipped one of his arms under her leg and tenderly brushed his fingers against her entrances. Her sweet gasp and low moan was his permission to carefully push inside her. She was wet so he met no resistance as he moved inside her. Her walls tighten then relaxed as he moved. After a few thrusts he added a second figure and sped up. Sucking hard on her nub as he did so; she was curled over him quietly chanting his name as he pulled her nub into his mouth and gently bit it, rolling it around his lips before letting go completely and blowing on it. She moaned his name as her orgasm hit her, throwing her head back and gripping his head like it was a life line. He worked her though it, cleaning her with his mouth when she was done. She pulled his head up after that and kissed him hard. The kiss was sloppy and her juiced covered his mouth she pulled back smiling at him and wiped his mouth with the back of her hand. He smiled back at her trying to ignore the throbbing ache in his pants and enjoy her blissful face and her bedroom eyes. It was useless his hips were still grinding against the bed causing it to shake and squeak at his movements. She looked at him and laughed running her hands through his hair before pushing him onto his back. She swung her leg over him again she slid down his body holding eye contact with him as she did.

 

Her nose was drawing a line though his deep red chest hair, leading down to his quivering stomach. She reached his belt and had it undone and his trousers unbuttoned before Brynjolf could blink. Her lock pick training was coming in handy; The few moments it took to pull his trouser off where inevitably unsexual compared to the few before it where she was running her chest down his body. But finally he was as naked as the day he was born, his cock standing proud out of his auburn curls. She looked up at him as she took him in her hand and stroked him slowly. a low groan rumbled in his throat as she pressed her thumb against the thick vein along the underside of his cock as she drew her hand up again running her nail along the slit at the top. He shuddered and gasped digging his hands into the bed sheets, she smiled,

 

“You’re so big,” she whispered eyes hooded and cheeks red. She let go of him;  he rested his hands on her hips his mouth hung open as he watched this vision of beauty rising above him. She hummed as she sunk down onto him. He moaned and pulled her close when she was fully sheathed on him. He pressed his face into her shoulder his fingers digging into her hips as he felt her all around him. Her right hand buried itself in his hair again. she began to move. She cooed in his ear as they moved together. He squeezed his eyes shut overcome with the feeling of the moment. He didn’t know how long they moved together but the pressure was building in his stomach.

 

“Cecilia, I…” his voice was raspy as he tried to speak but a groan cut him off. She petted his hair and whispered words of encouragement into his ear as she held him close.

“It’s alright my darling, do what you must,” her voice was the only thing that cut through the fog in his mind. He doubled his pace making her gasp as she clung onto him as he moved. It wasn’t long before he was gasping for air as his pace stuttered and he unloaded his seed deep within her. He fell back on the bed exhausted pulling her with him. She laughed as she righted herself over him. She leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips, “good boy” she said over his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Brynjolf was dozing; his face was pillowed on Cecilia breasts. His arm was stretched across her stomach his fingers were laced together with hers. Her other hand was lazily drawing patterns in the freckles on his shoulders. He had pulled the blanket up over them after they had cleaned themselves up. Her cheek was pressed to the top of his head she turned her head and kissed his hair.

 

“Hey Bryn?” she whispered like if she spoke too loudly she would scare the relaxed mood off,

 

“Aye Lass?” his drowsy voice thick with his accent. Not moving or even opening his eyes.

 

“How do you feel?” she asked softly. He considered this for a moment his brain not working that fast after the endorphin rush it had just been though. He snuggled against her as he spoke.

 

“Safe,” he said with a sigh, “I’ve never… it has always been me in charge when it came to sex. Well for a long time now it had been me in charge of everything being Guild Master and all, but as I said Lass, you're special and letting you take the lead led to a truly special time, I mean it’s nice to have someone else take control for a while, ye ken?” he stretched his back out and turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were hooded as she looked down at him smiling,

 

“Aye, I do,” she said mimicking his accent Now get some rest. The night is still young and you still need to make up for disappearing on me last night.” She kissed him sweetly on the lips and rubbed their noses together before gently pushing him over. She wrapped her arm around him from behind and snuggling into his back. He was slightly annoyed at having his breast pillows taken away but he could forgive her. He took her hand, that was draped over his side, in his own before sinking into the pillows and dozing off.


End file.
